kordowynfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybro-Gorathic Empire
The Hybro-Gorathic Empire, The Imperial Union, Western Union, or Dual Empire, is a multi-ethnic kingdom located in the Western Reach. Formed by decree in 248, the Empire has until recently been loosely organized. Following major expeditions in the Third Pandrosi War, Imperial Civil War, and the havoc brought on by the Third Hybretian Civil War, the Empire gained the Kygonese Cession and was formally reorganized with Daelin I, King of Hybretia, being named Aftokrátoras of the Hybretians and Goraths, a title loosely translated to Emperor. The Imperial Capital is Novohybrilaudium, with a secondary capital in Ephesus, and two regional capitals; New Corinth in Eudeon, and Taris in the Principality of the Isles & Taris. The Empire is a member state of the Empire of Avalon, and holds a number of colonies; New Corinth, Diokitim, New Aerilon, and Recinolaudum. The Empire's National Anthem is the Ένωση Μαρτίου: Politics Daily operations of either constituent kingdom is left to their monarch, Emperor Daelin I The Empire primarily acts to protect the interests of both realms in the matter of war and foreign affairs. The Imperial Diet serves as a Parliament or Council and is made of the Regimental Colonels of the Hybretian Social Order and of the Gorathic Cheiftains. The Diet has limited legislative power and mostly serves as a forum with which they can have their opinions voiced to the Emperor. The Emperor of the Hybro-Gorathic Empire is allowed to declare war, levy taxes, order the construction of military assets, and appoint representatives for the Empire to foreign states. The Empire is split into numerous administrative districts, The Kingdom of Hybretia, directly ruled by the King, the Gorathic Republic, directly administered by the Council of Cheiftains and General Vina Korza, The Principality of Taris and the Isles, administered nominally by Prince Basilean but by the King as Regent, and the Colonies, administered by a number of Governors. Military The Empire currently draws a vast majority of it's military resources from the Hybretian Navy, with the Armies about equal. The Gorathic and Hybretian Armies are kept separate, but in times of war, will both go off to fight. Most of the Officers and Commanders in both Kingdoms are Hybretian, especially in the Navy. Foreign Affairs The Empire has good relations with the Empire of Kordowyn, the Grand Duchy of Kolangrad, and the Duchy of Irchvan. Hybretia operates on a command economy and the Gorathics haven't quite figured out how money works yet, and as such does not trade often with foreign powers, resulting in lukewarm relations with other states. A series of tense diplomatic incidents in the 240s has resulted in moderate to poor relations between the Imperial states and the Kingdom of Garman and the Republic of Novac. Relations between the Empire of Kygon are prone to change, however the Royal Navy patrols most of the Kygonese coast up to Fearna, and Kygonese serve in the fleet. In terms of war, The Empire has pledged large amounts of ships and men to fight recent wars, such as the Intervention in Gretia and Imperial Civil War. Hybretia and Gorathica sent a large number of troops to defend Irchvan in the Hybro-Cordolvan War, which by end of year, killed or injured 7% of the Union's population.